


Mutt

by Allybabe747



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discrimination, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Wolfau!, more added as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: Being born mixed in a society that sees mixed breeds as wrong, Jongdae has spent his entire life on the run. After an unlucky encounter that brings about an unexpected result, will he finally be able to stop running? And would he maybe find a little something else along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Jongdae was a mutt and in this world there was nothing worse than being born a mutt. It was dangerous. He was constantly on the run, never staying in one place long enough for another pack to sniff him out. Years of running had given him the necessary skills to stay hidden and out of reach, preferring to sneak and outwit those that actually managed to get close enough to him for it to be a concern.  He was a minority, one that wasn’t well received by the general population. Discriminated against, even _killed,_ for their blood being mixed with dogs who are seen as common house pets who have been conditioned to submit and obey the commands of humans, their _masters._

 

If it couldn’t get any worse he had the unfortunate _pleasure_ to be born an Omega as well. Which meant that he also had to suffer through the monthly visitor that was called heat. It left him vulnerable and needy, a state that disadvantaged him when he was trying to move through pack territories and remain undetected.

 

He’d been on his own for a while now. His father, a German Shepard, had been hit by a car not long after his birth, something which had deeply affected his mother. She had taken the loss hard but she knew she had to keep together to keep her darling little puppy alive and safe. When he was old enough to walk comfortably and for increased periods of time his mother took them out of the city and into the secluded parts of the woods. She raised him as best as she could, teaching him how to hunt, as well as other valuable life skills that she knew he was sure to need in the future.

 

When he was young, still naïve and clinging to his childhood, he didn’t understand why they had to stay away from other wolves, didn’t understand why he mother would herd him away and move when they could smell another wolf nearby. Didn’t understand why they needed to hide and more importantly he didn’t understand why it was so bad they he was different.

 

_“Mama, why do we have to move all of the time?” he asked his mother one night. He remembers her becoming ridged and then sighing in surrender. She knew that she would have to answer his questions sooner or later._

_“Now before I tell you, you have to know that I love you and that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Do you hear me?” she told him, her face the perfect picture of seriousness. He nods._

_“Do you remember me telling you that you’re different.” She starts and again Jongdae nods._

_“You said that my Daddy is a dog and not a wolf like you or your Daddy.” He says, remembering what his mother had told him before._

_She smiles ruefully. “That’s right.” She says. “Most wolves don’t… most see a wolf and a dog mating as wrong.”_

_“But why would it be wrong.” He tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Aren’t dogs like wolves except they can’t shift?”_

_She smiles at his innocence, smoothing his hair with her hands. “Some people don’t see it like that Jongdae.”_

_“But why?” he asks, questioning, wide eyes staring directly at his mothers._

_“They’re just close minded.” She says and by the finality in her tone he knows that the conversation is over. He drifts off to sleep, lulled by his mothers comforting hands and soothing voice._

Years later, when he was sixteen, he finally knew what his mother had met as he watched a group of wolves tear his mother apart while trying to protect him from their jaws and claws. _‘Filthy mutt’_ they had called him, _‘A disgrace to the bloodline’_ they had jeered, _‘Kill the Omega mutt before he can reproduce’._

 

After that day his once innocent self had been stained by the cruelty of a world which persecuted those different from themselves. _‘Run’_ his mother had told him, ‘ _Keep running and don’t look back. Stay safe’._ They were the last words she had spoken to him before she had joined his father. He followed her words, running and running until he could run no more and the tears had clouded his vision and ever since then that’s all he had been doing.

 

He had been on his own for nearly three years now and so far he had avoided major trouble. He thought he had done pretty well for himself. He was still alive wasn’t he? His lifestyle wasn’t ideal but he could make do. He didn’t need a lot. He had no need for clothes, there was no point really. He was constantly shifting back and forth so they would just be a nuisance, leaving behind his scent which he way trying to keep hidden in the first place. He smelt different from _full_ wolves and they would immediately be able to tell that he was a mutt.

 

He had grown accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground and hunting small prey, such as rabbits, birds and fish, which he could devourer in a matter of moments and then be on his way. He sometimes went days without food but he had also grow accustomed to the feeling if his stomach wanting to eat it self.

 

His heats were always difficult for him. He had become starved for affection. He tries to cling onto the memory of his mother’s touches but even they had begun to fade, his mind and body no longer remembering what a comforting touch felt like. During his heat his bodies need for attention and affection – _a touch –_ was ramped up to its full capacity. He had nearly fallen victim to it once before, letting a rouge Alpha closer than he would have liked. However, luckily for him he had snapped out of his daze in time to put distance between himself and the Alpha, hiding himself in the hollow of a tree near a river which a decent job of hiding his enhanced scent for the duration of his heat. He hadn’t made that mistake again.

 

Like many nights before, Jongdae found himself stealthily moving through the night in his wolf form, the moon peeking through the gaps in the tree tops. His eyes had caught the movement of small lights moving around him and his wags his tail in excitement. He knows what these lights are.

 

_Fireflies_

He jumps up and down, dancing around as the little bugs fly around him without a care in the world. He had always loved fireflies. He found them beautiful and interesting. How could a tiny little bug emit a light so pure and captivating? To busy playing with the bugs he fails to notice the presence of multiple wolves coming towards him.

 

Just as he’s about to jump after a single firefly which he had been eyeing, the sound of a branch breaking catches his attention. His body immediately freezes, muscles tensing up when the scent of wolf wafts into his nose, glowing eyes standing out in the darkness of the woods.

 

Without thinking he takes off into a sprint, the unidentified wolves – two of them – take chase after him, growling in anger that their prey had noticed them. He darts through the woods, in between trees and avoiding dips in the ground. He runs as fast as he can, muscles aching from the strain he’s putting them through. He doesn’t know how long it takes but he finally puts distance between him and the pursuing wolves. He slows down into a trot, turning his nose up into the air and ears straight up.

 

He hears a frustrated howl and he smirks. Just another successful escape in the bag. It then lets out a sigh. That had been way to close for comfort.

 

Suddenly a weight comes crashing into him, sending him off his feet and onto the ground. He scrambles back up onto his feet, only to be pushed back down, impacting hard onto the dirt. He yelps when a set of jaws latch themselves around his neck, breaking skin causing him to bleed. Jongdae manages to twist himself out of the wolf’s jaws after some effort.

 

The wolf howls and Jongdae is confused until two more respond and his heart sinks. He’s calling for the other two. He needs to get out of there quick. He moves to get up but one of his back legs are pulled out from under him and he yet again falls to the ground. He growls, baring his teeth and whipping his head around like lightning, managing to get his own teeth into the wolf’s neck. He latches on hard but is violently thrown off before he can to any real damage to his attacker. He rushes back to his feet, hissing when he puts too much weight onto the back leg that the wolf had grabbed onto. He frantically looks around for an escape but finds that all routes have been blocked off as he was now surrounded, the three wolves trapping him within a circle made by their own bodies.

 

It had seemed that his luck had finally run out.

 

He squares himself up, trying to make himself appear bigger than he actually is. He growls. It’s supposed to sound intimidating but by the smug looks the Alpha’s are passing tell him that he had failed, it sounding more afraid than anything. They circle him, waiting for Jongdae to open himself up before they attack, waiting for him to make a move. His eyes dart to the side, spotting a small opening. Without thinking he shoots off but he’s not fast enough.

 

In a spilt second all three of them are upon him. He yelps are he’s shook to the ground, bitten and bruised. He tries his best to get away from them, to fight back but there’s just too many off them. They’re much stronger than himself and they know that. He doesn’t stand a chance but it’s not in his nature to give up. He tries his best and manages to inflict some injuries albeit small and non-lethal in nature.

 

The smell of blood hits his senses and he knows that it’s his own, the smell coming from the deep gashes that litter his body from the three Alpha’s assault. He now finds himself laying on the floor, panting and in pain. He doesn’t know what comes over him, doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he howls, loud and clear. It cutting through the night.

 

He feels his vision darking, black spots dancing in his eyes. He completely collapses, body shifting back into his human form as he no longer has the energy to keep himself in his wolf form. Just as his world completely fades out he hears a howl in the distance.

 

 

**~X~**

The day had started off normal for Yixing. Like usual, he and Minseok had been the first up and about in the morning, always up at the crack of dawn. The two Alpha’s made it their duty to prepare breakfast and make sure that the coffee machine was hot and ready for the less than enthusiastic people in their house. Apart from Kyungsoo and maybe Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok were the only ones that were trusted to use the kitchen without something breaking or being set on fire. _‘It was an accident!’_ Chanyeol had cried when he had managed to set one of the dish cloths alight, despite the fact that he had only tried to make a sandwich, something which Baekhyun had pointed out _‘doesn’t require the use of fire’._ Thus, Yifan had declared that under no circumstances is anyone allowed to use the kitchen for any more than drinks or pre-packaged unless they were under the supervision from either Yixing, Minseok, Kyungsoo or Junmyeon, though the latter is still… questionable at times.

 

Yixing and Minseok watched on in amusement as the rest of their pack members stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen one by one. However, none looked more out of it than Jongin did, the second youngest Alpha always being the last to rise and longest to fall into a coherent and somewhat responsive state.

 

Yixing watches everyone in the house, the couples, and feels a pang in his heart. Kyungsoo running his fingers through a still sleepy Jongin’s hair, Baekhyun with his face pressed into Chanyeol’s neck, Tao seated comfortably in Yifan’s lap, Luhan and Sehun feeding each other the pancakes that he had made and the loving gazes that Junmyeon and Minseok send each other. He feels a stab of jealously but then he feels guilty for doing so. He loves them all. They’re family and he’s happy for them all but he can’t help but feel lonely, wanting a connection like theirs. He’s the only one that has yet to find someone. He had thought that he had found that someone before, only realising later that it wasn’t what he had first thought, had first hoped. He knows that it wasn’t meant to be but he can’t help but wonder _‘what if?’._

Before he catches himself staring he looks away, busying himself with the dishes that have piled up with his pack members finished breakfasts. He’s quickly distracted from those thoughts when the house becomes more lively, his pack mates mucking around and laughing. He’s pulled in and he soon finds himself forgetting about his loneliness.

 

The day wears on, the bright and shinning sun disappears and makes way for the moon and stars and with that comes a calmness that settles over all of them. Like many nights before they are all laid out on the grass next to their house, looking up and admiring the night sky. No matter how many times they do it, it doesn’t get old or boring. It’s somewhat of a tradition for their pack. A way for them to feel close without having to say a word.

 

Their peaceful evening is ruined when a pained howl pierces through the silence. Their keen hearing picks it up and they all sit up in attention at the sound.

 

“That sounded pretty close.” Junmyeon says and they all nod in agreeance.

 

“We should go. Whoever it was sounds hurt. They need help.” Luhan says, pleading eyes directed towards Yifan, the others doing the same. It’s his call.

 

Yifan nods. The idea of ignoring someone in obvious need leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “Yixing, Chanyeol, you’re with me.” He says and they stand up at their Alpha’s order. Yixing knows why he was chosen. From the howl it’s safe to assume that whoever it came from if hurt and Yixing is the best at dealing with and treating injuries.

 

“The rest of you stay here. We shouldn’t be too long. It didn’t sound too far away.”

 

With that the three of them set off, not even bothering to shift. Even in their human forms they’re fast and agile, must faster than a regular human. They run together, Yifan leading in front with Chanyeol and Yixing flanking him on either side. As they get closer to where the howl had originated from the scent of iron invades their noses – _blood-_ as well as multiple scents of foreign wolves, wolves which shouldn’t be anywhere their territory.

 

A growl permeates from Yifan’s chest, him speeding up his gait, angered with intruders in _his_ territory. He howls, hoping that the intruders will heed his warning. Yixing and Chanyeol keep pace with their leader, ready to fight if necessary. However by the time they reach the place where the stench of blood is strongest the other wolves are already gone, obviously scared off by the three Alpha’s approach.

 

Lying on the ground, completely still, is the body of a man _(boy?)._ He’s covered in bites, scratches, bruises, blood and dirt. The only thing at first glance telling them that injured male is alive is the slow and shallow rise and fall of his chest.

 

Yixing rushes towards him, delicately placing his hands on the unconscious males body and almost flinches at how cold his skin feels. He immediately takes off his jumper and pulls it over the mans head.

 

“How is he?” Yifan asks from where he is observing Yixing’s actions.

 

“He doesn’t look to good.” Chanyeol comments.

 

“We need to get him back to the house.” Yixing says, those words conveying how serious the strangers injuries are.

 

Yifan nods. “Quickly.”

 

As carefully as possible, Yixing, with the help of Chanyeol manoeuvre the male into Yixing’s arms. Despite them trying to be as careful as possible the male still whimpers, face twisting in the pain at being moved. Looking at the male held in his arms he sees how small he is, dwarfed even by his own size. Yixing isn’t the biggest in their pack by far, that place belongs to Yifan and Chanyeol, but he looks absolutely tiny. Probably even smaller than Kyungsoo, he guesses.

 

A gust of wind brings a scent that he hadn’t managed to catch before and it has his eyes open wide, two things being registered by his nose. He flashes a look over to Yifan and Chanyeol and know that they had caught the same thing that he had if their grim expressions are anything to go by.

 

They set off silently. Yixing treads slowly and lightly, not wanting to jostle the unconscious but in pain man. The silence is occasionally broken by his whimpers as Yixing encounters dips in the ground. Yifan and Chanyeol keep a careful lookout, making sure that no more unwanted guests walk into their land. Yixing pays no attention to his surroundings, instead focusing on his task. He watches the Omega’s face and catches every twitch his facial muscles make.

 

He’s startled when the man blinks his lids open, glassy eyes staring right into his own. He can’t tear his eyes away, fixated, almost hypnotised by them before they once again slip closed. He releases the breath he didn’t even know that he had been holding. When he looks up he realises that they’re within view of their house. The journey back had seemed to have gone by in a flash when he knows it would have taken at least a half an hour at the speed they were going.

 

They climb the steps of the porch, Yifan leading them to open the door for Yixing and their guest. Yixing walks inside and is immediately assaulted with the words of their curious pack members who had crowded around him as soon as they had heard the door open.

 

“Guys back off! Give him some space. He’s not in the best condition.” Yifan orders and they all do so with guilty looks marring each of their faces. They had all been eager and excited to see the new wolf that they had forgotten the he was more than likely hurt.

 

“What happened to him?” Zitao asks as he steps so that he’s beside Yifan, the Alpha unconsciously putting his arm around his mates waist.

 

“He was attacked.” Chanyeol says. “The wolves who attacked him ran off when they heard Yifan’s howl and caught our scent so I highly doubt that they’re be back.”

 

“But we have to be on the lookout just in case they do.” Luhan adds and Yifan nods. They have to make sure that they won’t return for any reason.

 

“Can we talk about this later? I really need to get him looked at.” Yixing points out.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Yifan tells him but is stopped when Baekhyun comes forward, a frown on his face and nose upturned and Yixing knows that he’s sniffing the air. Baekhyun’s always had the keenest nose out of them all.

 

He stands in front of Yixing and gazes at the Omega his arms for a moment before placing his hand on the mans cheek, sympathy adoring his features.

 

“He’s a hybrid.” He says softly but everyone hears him loud and clear.

 

“He’s a mutt?!” Sehun exclaims and Luhan elbows him hard in the side, sending him a scathing look.

 

“Don’t call him that! Don’t you know how derogatory that word is?” Luhan chastises him like a parent does to a child that’s done something wrong.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun apologises with his head down, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“We’ll talk about this later. Let Yixing patch him up, okay?” Junmyeon says, ushering Yixing towards their makeshift medical room. Yixing smiles at the Omega thankfully, who smiles right back at him, opening the door for him. Junmyeon runs a light hand through the mans hair before he backs out of the room, leaving Yixing alone with the hurt wolf. Yixing watches Junmyeon leave and then turns his attention back to the Omega in his arms.

 

He places him down onto the bed, taking a moment to massage his arms before he gets all of his supplies ready. He searches around finds a pair of boxers, slipping them onto the mans body, careful to keep his head turned away. He doesn’t know how the man would feel about Yixing seeing him naked when he woke up.

 

With the boxers now firmly situated on the Omegas hips he pulls his jumper off of the man and his injuries are once again displayed for his eyes to see. Most of them are scratches and bruises but the ones he worries about the most are the bite marks on his neck, the gash on his chest and the possible fractured leg which, by the amount of blood dried around the wounds, is a major cause of why he had lost consciousness. The gash would require stitching. Blood loss can be a dangerous thing.

 

His mind is taken away from his injuries when he takes a moment to digest the others appearance. Sharp but soft facial features, long eye lashes which rest gently on his high cheekbones, thin lips which upturn at the corners, slim body with lithe muscle and a tiny waist. He was somewhat… exotic and Yixing liked what was in front of him.

 

He shakes his head, dismissing those thoughts from his head. He looks at his medical supplies and sighs.

 

He has a long night ahead of him and he only hope that he Omega stays asleep while he cleans him up.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

When Jongdae wakes up it’s to the sound of absolute silence, something which scares him immensely. He’s not accustomed to it, his ears usually greeted with the constant buzz of nature around him – the rustling of the trees in the wind, the crunching of leaves from small animals, the calls of crickets and birds – so the silence is unnerving to him. As soon as his becomes somewhat aware of his surroundings – though his eyes are still closed – he knows that he’s no longer on the cold, hard ground, instead he’s enveloped in warmth, laying on something soft.

 

He blinks his eyes open, having to close them and open them again slowly as the light assaults his retinas. When they open again he sees that he’s inside a room. It’s small but cosy, enough to move around in with space for a bed, cabinets and drawers. It’s then that his eyes widen, realising that he’s inside a _house_ , a house which he has no idea who it belongs to and why he’s there. He shoots up, immediately regretting the sudden movement as his body screams in protest.

 

He gasps, bringing one of his arms up to wrap around his chest where the worst of the pain can be felt. He looks down expecting to see terrible wounds only to see bandages covering the entirety of his torso. He swallows, uncertain about the situation he has found himself in and frowns when the movement of his adams apple tells him that something is also wrapped around his neck. He feels it with light fingers and because of the texture deduces that there are also bandages around his neck.

 

_‘Probably from the bites’_ he thinks.

 

He’s suddenly hit with a bout of panic. He needs to get out of there. He doesn’t know why he’s been brought there but with the scenarios that he’s concocted in his head aren’t good in the slightest. He throws the blanket on top of him off and slides his legs off the side of the bed only to collapse when he attempts to stand up, a stabbing pain making itself known in his left leg. He lets out an involuntary yelp and he cringes at the volume of it. He’s sure that whoever had brought him there would have heard it and it didn’t bode well for him.

 

He’s proven right when the door of the room he had awoken in opens slowly, the strong scent of Alpha drifting in before a head pokes itself around the door, eyes landing on his form on the ground. Jongdae looks up at the Alpha, afraid, and he’s sure that his fear shows on his face, his past experiences with them never turning out well. The Alpha seems to notice the look on his face, either that or he could smell his fear in the air. He hesitates before inching his way into the room and Jongdae growls defensively until he notices that the Alpha is making no move towards him, instead going to stand across from him in the other side of the room.

 

There’s silence between them but there eyes are locked on each others, Jongdae in apprehension and the Alpha in… _worry?_ _Why would he be staring at him in worry?_

 

The look in his eyes startled Jongdae for they hold no anger, no lust, no disgust, no hardness like the Alpha’s he had encountered in the past. Like the Alpha’s which had torn his mother apart in front of him all those years ago. Instead his eyes hold a kindness in which he hadn’t seen in anyone except his mother. A kindness which he has craved for so long. He swallows hard, eyes finally breaking contact with the Alpha.

 

“My name is Yixing.” The Alpha says and Jongdae jolts, eyes once again finding the Alpha – _Yixing –_ at the sudden introduction. Jongdae expects the now identified male to ask him what his name is but he stay’s quiet and Jongdae realises that he’s giving him the option to reply, giving him the option to give his name out of his own willingness rather than out of obligation.

 

When Jongdae doesn’t reply Yixing’s expression doesn’t change. It doesn’t twist in anger or annoyance and Jongdae’s starting to think that this Alpha might not actually be an Alpha, if only it wasn’t for the scent coming off of him that literally screamed ‘Alpha’.

 

“My pack heard your howl.” Yixing starts, filling the silence once again and Jongdae knows that Yixing is addressing some of the questions he wants answered. “Me and two of my pack mates followed the direction the howl came from and found you, bloodied and unconscious on the ground. Yifan, our Head Alpha, wanted to bring you back to treat your wounds so I carried you to the house. I treated you. The gash on your chest needed stitches and I just disinfected the bites and others small scratches.” Yixing says gesturing towards the bandages on Jongdae’s body.

 

“Your leg is another story. It was fractured but it should be fine in around eight to ten days so I would advise you keep any weight off of it until then.” Yixing pauses and waits for all of the information to set in. Jongdae looks down at his injured leg and winces when he moves it, regretting the action as soon as he had done it. “You lost a lot of blood but thankfully I managed to treat you in time for it to not be life threatening. I expect you to feel weak for a couple of days so it’s nothing to worry about, just don’t over exert yourself.” He finishes and Jongdae is still staring at him.

 

He’s confused. He really doesn’t know what to think.

 

Yixing moves his foot and Jongdae follows the movement suddenly hyperaware of everything coming from the Alpha. Jongdae’s face twitches again in pain when his leg is moved as he tried to arrange himself into a comfortable sitting position on the floor and like everything else he has done Yixing notices it as well.

 

“You don’t look to comfortable there.” He says. “Do you mind if I help you back onto the bed. I don’t want your injuries to get any worse.”

 

Jongdae studies Yixing’s expression, trying to find anything that would indicate his words have any ulterior motives but he detects none. The Alpha just looks so damn sincere, so genuinely worried that for the first time in as long as he can remember he lets done some of his defences. He bites his lip and nods hesitantly which brings a small smile to Yixing face.

 

He walks over, making sure to move slow enough so Jongdae can see everything he is doing. He doesn’t want to scare him especially after he had seemed to gain some the Omega’s trust as small and as delicate as it was. Standing in front of him Yixing bends down and methodically places and arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs and lifts him up bridal style. He places him back onto the bed immediately letting go after he had deemed that he was safely on the mattress.

 

Jongdae feels something odd form itself in his stomach when the Alpha pulls away, disappointment maybe but it’s gone nearly as fast and it had come leaving him questioning whether or not it had even been there in the first place.

 

Yixing steps back and takes a seat on the roller chair which had been placed next to the bed. All of a sudden Jongdae’s stomach rumbles, his face turning beat red in embarrassment. It causes Yixing to laugh lightly, a smile stretching itself across his face, dimples standing out on his cheeks. Jongdae looks at them in fascination. It’s… _cute._

 

“I take it you’re hungry then.” He says and Jongdae nods shyly. “Some food will do you good.” And it really would. He’s not dangerously underweight but Yixing would feel much better if he were to gain a few more kilos. “I’ll go and get you some food. I hope you like beef stew.” He says, waiting for Jongdae to give a nod in confirmation before standing up and making his way to the door.

 

Before Yixing makes it completely out of the room he pauses when he hears a soft voice utter a single word.

 

“Jongdae.” He says.

 

Yixing leaves the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

_Jongdae…_

 

 

**~X~**

The news of Jongdae’s awakening spread like wild fire. It took the combined power of Yifan, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to stop the excited wolves from bursting into the room and completely scarring the Omega for life. Yixing, more forceful than what most of them were used to had _politely_ asked his pack mates to ‘ _Leave their guest alone until he was comfortable’,_ the _‘Or you’ll suffer the consequences’_ remained unspoken but everyone had understood the underlying message.

 

They could all tell that Yixing was already fiercely protective of Jongdae and they had all understood. Even though Jongdae had yet to speak anything else other than his name they all had a good idea of what he had been through. The life of a hybrid – Baekhyun and Yixing were quick to declare a ban on the word mutt - was tough and often filled with pain due to the belief that they shouldn’t exist, that they were wrong.

 

Jongdae had yet to leave the room he had awoken in and they all respected his wishes. Yixing would more often than not find himself keeping the Omega company, telling him stories about the members of his pack or tales that he had read in books. Jongdae would just listen and Yixing wouldn’t push him. Yixing was just thankful that Jongdae had grown accustomed to his presence, no longer flinching when his bandages needed to be changed. Yixing would bring him his meals and Jongdae doesn’t remember a time where his stomach he been this satisfied and not constantly craving to be filled.

 

He had learnt that including Yixing, there were eleven members in his pack. Five Omega’s and six Alpha’s. Yifan was the head Alpha who according to Yixing wasn’t as scary as his bushy brows and default bitch face suggested and Zitao who was his mate literally had him wrapped around his finger, ready to answer to his beck and call. There was Kyungsoo who always looked perpetually surprised and packed a punch despite his small body and Jongin who looked mature but was really a massive kid who had trouble waking up in the morning. There was Chanyeol whose limbs were too long, ears to big and smile too wide, voice to loud and his just as boisterous mate Baekhyun who whimpered and kicked in his sleep.

 

 There was Sehun who had a face which rivalled Yifan’s but just like Jongin he was kid in a body way to long and Luhan, who looked like the perfect picture of youth innocence but was in fact the exact opposite, the _‘perfect picture to false advertising’_ as Yixing had put it. There was Minseok who was probably the strongest of them all yet one of the smallest who looked more feline than canine, something which Yixing said Minseok had in common with him. Then there was Jumnyeon who was the default ‘Mum’ of the group. The one who also worried and fretted over everyone else, made sure that everything was fine and was the one that they went to when they needed advice, comfort or just someone to vent to. There was a fondness in the way which he talked about Jumnyeon. About how he had helped Yixing through some hard times and Jongdae felt something unidentifiable within him.

 

The stories that Yixing had told him made him feel like he already knew the members of Yixing’s pack when in fact they were still complete strangers to him and him to them. He knew more about them than what they knew about him yet they had not asked for anything in return. He had been treated well and he was starting to believe that he had found what he had always been looking for. A place where he wouldn’t have to run. A place where his differences meant nothing. A place where he would be accepted. A place he could call home.

 

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Though he wished to stay, wanted to trust them, he had no idea whether he would be allowed to. It wasn’t his decision. He knew that lied with the Head Alpha. Despite Yixing’s reassurances that Yifan was kind he wouldn’t hold onto the hope. He doesn’t know if he could deal with the disappointment if he was made to leave. He had only been there for a few days yet he already felt comfortable.

 

Jongdae had been alone, lost in his own thoughts when the door to his room opened. He looked expecting to see Yixing coming through the door but instead his eyes laid upon a man which he had never seen before. The man smiles at him kindly and Jongdae is nearly blinded by how bright it is.

 

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun.” He greets and Jongdae regards him wearily. “Yixing is busy at the moment so I brought you lunch instead.” He says, holding up a plate with a sandwich on it. “Is it alright if I come in? I can leave if you really want me to.”

 

Baekhyun stays where he is as he waits for Jongdae to give him his answer, moving forward when he nods and setting the plate down on his lap. He goes and takes the seat which is usually taken by Yixing and Jongdae feels a sense of longing for the other, seeing someone else sit in _his_ chair just didn’t seem right.

 

“Yixing’s probably told you all about us, right?” he says and Jongdae nods. “Then I also assume that he’s said nothing about himself.” And Jongdae nods again. Thinking back Yixing really hasn’t said anything about himself, everything he knows about the Alpha he has taken from his actions. Baekhyun smiles when he knows he had been right.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you a bit about him. He’s to bloody kind for his own good, always putting others before himself. I swear that he’s an angel in disguise. He also has an affinity for cute things and has a pretty impressive collection of sheep and bunny plushies.” He says which startles a surprised laugh out of Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun smiles, proud of his accomplishment despite how small it would seem to most people. Yixing had told them all that apart from his name and occasional winces of pain Jongdae hadn’t said a word. In his books laughter is just as important as words.

 

Baekhyun’s smile sobers up and Jongdae can decipher that Baekhyun wants to say something important which he would be correct in assuming. Baekhyun had thought long and hard about whether or not he should bring it up and ultimately decided to go for it. He hoped it would bring Jongdae some comfort. Jongdae braces himself for it.

 

“I know Yixing hasn’t said anything about it but I just want you to know that just because you’re a hybrid we’re not going to treat you any differently.”

 

_Hybrid?_ He hadn’t heard his kind referred to as that before.

 

Seeing the look on Jongdae’s face Baekhyun elaborates. “I prefer the term hybrid. The word doesn’t have a negative connotation attached to it and frankly it feels better on the tongue.”

 

“I know you’ve had a hard life but none of us are going to judge you just because one of your parents were different. You’re still a wolf and no one deserves to be treated as less then someone simply based off parentage. I can assure you none of us see it as wrong.”

 

Like always Jongdae listens, sandwich long forgotten. The mood had darkened much form what it had been earlier and he no longer had an appetite. Despite his mother always telling him that there was nothing wrong with who he is, what blood runs through his veins he had grown to feel ashamed, nearly hateful towards his nature. But hearing it from a strangers, someone who had no obligation to love nor care about him felt different. Like he could believe the words coming out of his mouth.

 

Baekhyun watches Jongdae bore a hole through the sandwich in his lap, an empathetic smile towards the younger Omega. He’s knows that his words won’t be enough to undo years of prejudice but he hopes that he could help in being the starting point.

 

Not being one for the sombre atmosphere that he had created Baekhyun changes the topic, telling Jongdae stories of his ventures and slips from death – re: Kyungsoo’s wrath.

 

Jongdae finds himself enjoying his time with Baekhyun. The older Omega is brilliant at reciting tales. His shoulders shake constantly from laughter at the shenanigans which he and other members of the pack had gotten up to so he’s feels disappointed when it’s time for Baekhyun to leave.

 

“When you’re ready feel free to come out. Everyone can’t wait to meet you.” He says as gets up to leave. “Take all the time you need. There’s no hurry.” He adds when he sees the unsure look on the others face, giving him a comforting smile and once again Jongdae is left to his own devices.

 

That night, as he lays in bed he finds himself unable to fall asleep, mind to awake with thoughts to allow him the comfort of a good nights rest.

 

_Hybrid huh…_

 

 

**~X~**

The next morning starts off like the others before. Yixing would be one of the first awake and start preparing breakfast. When breakfast had been made and placed on the table, some of the pack members already awake to eat the freshly cooked meal while he would take his own as well as Jongdae’s to his room. Jongdae would be awake to meet him. Yixing had discovered that the Omega was a pretty early riser.

 

“Good morning!” Yixing greets brightly, Jongdae returning the smile. He had tried to keep up his defences but the Alpha’s presence had proved to comforting to do so, so he had given up. “Pancakes this morning. Hope you don’t mind.” He says and Jongdae looks at the plate of fluffy circles in curiosity but shakes his head anyway.

 

He pokes at the pancakes on his plate with his knife as if doing that will tell them what they are. “I’ve never had pancakes before.” He mutters quietly, hands flying to cover his mouth when he realises what he had just done, eyes widely staring at Yixing. Yixing who had his own eyes open in surprise, pancake half hanging out of his mouth.

 

“Did you just…?” Yixing says, pancake falling back onto his plate, forgotten for the moment.

 

Jongdae panics.

 

“Um…no…?”

 

“Yes you did.” Yixing says quickly.

 

Jongdae pauses.

 

“Hi.” He says dumbly, a sheepish, nervous smile on his lips.

 

“Hey.” Yixing responds.

 

Then there’s silence. Then,

 

“I don’t know what pancakes are.”

 

And Yixing can’t help it, he laughs. He laughs so hard that there are tears streaming down his face and he honestly begins questioning his sanity, but he doesn’t care if he’s insane because Jongdae’s own laughter, unrestrained, is like music to his ears.

 

“I-it’s a flat cake of batter which is fried on both sides in a pan.” He says eventually, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Jongdae looks down at his plate, cheeks red in embarrassment but his lips are pulled upwards.

 

“They’re good, have a try.” Yixing prompts and Jongdae finally takes a bite, nearly moaning in pleasure when he gets a taste of it. It’s the best thing he has tasted in a while. Yixing smiles at his reaction and tries to stop the _inappropriate_ thoughts entering.

 

“It’s good.” Jongdae says though he’s preoccupied with stuffing his face with the rest of his breakfast.

 

“I’m sorry about not being available yesterday. I hope Baekhyun wasn’t so much.” Yixing apologises.

 

“No, he was fine. I… had fun.” He says hoarsely, voice still trying to adjust to the activity of speaking after so long of being neglected.

 

“I’m glad. He can be _overwhelming_ at times.”

 

The drift off into a comfortable silence as Yixing looks over Jongdae’s injuries. The Alpha is smiling the entire time, happy that he had finally heard the others voice, happy that it was him who would be the first one to hear it. His voice has a uniqueness to it that he just can’t place and Yixing wonders how it would sound when singing. He’s sure that it would sound wonderful.

 

Jongdae watches him work intently though he no longer looks at his movements with suspicion and distrust, it’s more in curiosity. He had never met an Alpha who could be so gentle yet have a scent which usually said the exact opposite and he found himself not minding it one bit. It was a nice change but had him questioning nearly everything he had believed to be true before, both about others and what he had come to believe about himself.

 

Jongdae is startled out of his thoughts when a hand is placed in front of him. Jongdae looks up, confused as to why Yixing is holding his hand out. Yixing noticing the others confusion nods down at Jongdae hand then looking over to his own and Jongdae’s mouth opens in realisation. Jongdae takes the hand offered out to him and sees Yixing smiling widely at him.

 

“Hi, I’m Zhang Yixing. Nice to meet you.”

 

Jongdae looks down at their joined hand shyly.

 

“Hi, I’m Jongdae. It’s nice to meet you to.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really pleased with this chapter if I were to be completely honest. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it so I'll try really hard to make the next one better. This chapter was pretty slow paced a probably wasn't what some of you had expected/waited for. I've been a little frustrated lately, mainly with work and I'm sure it tells in my writing. My number of shifts have been cut down and I really can't afford to find another job as no one is actually looking to hire at the moment. I've started to keep a journal to just write my thoughts down and I think it's been helping me. I'm actually finding it quite therapeutic to get everything down. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and you urge you to be brutally honest.
> 
> Just a bit of extra information:  
> -wolves heal faster than humans  
> -because Jongdae's half (a hyrbid) his healing rate is slower than normal wolves but faster than a humans  
> *If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Meeting the rest of the pack had been… _overwhelming_ to say the least. While he had gotten used to the presence of Yixing and felt comfortable around Baekhyun, having the company of an additional nine was confronting. There was too many. Too many dominating scents that he wasn’t familiar with which had his hair standing on end. He felt the need to run but even if he could he wouldn’t get far. His leg was still injured and running would only damage it further, maybe even beyond repair and that’s not what he needed in the slightest.

 

One of the only things that had kept him calm was Yixing who was by his side the entire time. He acted as a support him for him and not only because of his leg. He kept him grounded, stopping him from giving into the instinct to flee. He trusted Yixing, he _knew_ that none of them would hurt him yet he just couldn’t help the feeling that clawed itself into the bottom of his gut with so many eyes on him.

 

“Oh, isn’t he just the cutest thing!” cooed the pretty Omega with the deer like eyes. Jongdae felt his face redden at the males exclamation.

 

“Come on Luhan, tone it down.” Said a tall Alpha with bushy eyebrows. ‘ _Yifan’_ Jongdae thought to himself. The now identified Luhan pouts at Yifan’s words.

 

“But Fanfan, he is adorable.” Said another Omega with pitch black hair and prominent eye bags who was tugging on the Alpha’s arm.

 

“That may be so but try not to frighten our guest before he even gets a chance to meet everyone and settle in.” he says but there’s a smile on his lips as he looks down at the male that had taken his arm as a hostage and Jongdae can tell that he doesn’t mind it one bit.

 

“Don’t mind them.” Says a kind looking man that practically oozes the nurturing nature of a mother which calms him done immensely. “I’m Junmyeon.” He introduces and Jongdae immediately feels at ease. “Guys, move out of the way and give him some room.” He says to the others who back off, some of them sporting pouts of their own.

 

Jongdae grimaces as he moves his leg the wrong way and the ever attentive Yixing doesn’t miss it despite how hard he had tried to keep it to himself.

 

“Do you want to go and sit down on the couch?” Yixing asks and Jongdae nods his head. Junmyeon, hearing this clears a path for them. Yixing smiles at Junmyeon, wordlessly conveying his thanks and Junmyeon smiles right back.

 

Now comfortably seated on the couch Jongdae takes a moment to look around the room and at the other members of the pack and finds that despite never having met most of them before he’s able to recognise them. Yixing’s descriptions of his pack mates had been bang on the mark, so much so that he can even put names to faces.

 

“How are you feeling?” Asks a small male that Jongdae identifies as Kyungsoo, his wide eyes and heart shaped lips acting as a telling feature on his face. “Yixing said that you were pretty beat up.”

 

“I’m okay.” Jongdae answered.

 

“How about the leg.” Kyungsoo says pointing down at his still bandaged leg.

 

“It’s okay. Hurts when I move it the wrong way or bump it up against something.”

 

“It should be all healed up soon though.” Yixing adds.

 

“Well you’re definitely in good hands.” Says Chanyeol and Jongdae is startled by how deep the elf eared mans voice was. He hadn’t been expecting that voice to come out of that body. “I would know. I’ve hurt myself and been patched up by Yixing more times than I can remember.” He grins.

 

“Yeah, and most of the time it’s because of your own stupidity. I’m surprised your body’s still fully intact with the damaged you’ve done to it.” Baekhyun chastises though it’s not as accusing as it sounds, words and eyes both portraying his amusement at the other’s misfortune.

 

“Baek~” Chanyeol whines, the Alpha turning his faux betrayed puppy dog eyes towards his mate who pointedly ignores him. Jongdae doesn’t think a man of his size should be whining and while he should find it annoying, however coming from Chanyeol he can’t help but find it weirdly endearing.

 

“Don’t ‘Baek’ me. You did it all to yourself.”

 

“Come on children, that’s enough.” Yifan says.

 

“Yeah children, that’s enough.” Sehun mocks, eyes alight with mischief.

 

“Hush maknae.” Scolds Junmyeon. Sehun scrunches up his face and Jongdae honestly thinks that what forms onto his face is one of the ugliest things he’s ever seen.

 

Jongdae laughs. At both the childish bickering and the expression on Sehun’s face though if he was ever asked he would vehemently deny the latter.

 

“Are they always like that?” he whispers to Yixing who smiles but it’s a different voice that answers his question.

 

“Oh, it’s one of the joys.” Minseok says, rolling his eyes in fondness. “You’ll get used to it in no time.” he adds and the way he had phrased the sentence, along with the way he had said it, makes Jongdae choke up. He doesn’t want to hope. Doesn’t want to have it dangled right in front of his face, tempting him, and then have it taken away like a cruel joke.

 

He wants to berate himself for thinking about these people like that. They all seem nice, something which he hasn’t experienced for the longest time, but the nagging feeling in the back of his head bred from years of being ostracised tells him otherwise. He had encountered ‘nice’ before and that hadn’t ended well. It had just been a carefully concocted façade. Luckily he had noticed it in time to get away but the damage had been done.

 

Jongdae is taken from his thoughts when Yifan speaks up once again.

 

“Okay everyone, let’s give Jongdae some time to adjust. Shoo.” He says, making waving motions with his hand.

 

“Oh come on~” Baekhyun whines. He wanted to spend some more time with the Omega.

 

“Yeah, come on Yifan. We only just met him.” Jongin says but winces when Kyungsoo gives his ear a good pull. He rubs the abused lobe and sends Kyungsoo a betrayed look, who only looks back unsympathetically at his mate.

 

“And you’ll have plenty of time to do just that.” He says, quirking an eyebrow when he sees Zitao trying to convert himself into the perfect replica of a begging puss in boots. He just shakes his head and Zitao knows that his ploy has failed.

 

“I want to discuss something with Jongdae as well and this conversation doesn’t need any prying ears.” He adds and Jongdae’s entire body stiffens.

 

One by one the members of the pack walk out, expressions a mixture of curiosity and disappointment, though that latter mostly coming from the maknae line, until there is only three of them left. Jongdae looks over to Yixing who gives him a reassuring look and a squeeze on the shoulder before he too, departs.

 

Noticing Jongdae’s ridged figure, Yifan sits down in the single chair in front of the Omega, putting himself on the same level. The last thing he wanted was for the still unsure Omega to feel threatened or uncomfortable.

 

“This is all probably new to you, isn’t it?” Yifan asks and Jongdae nods his head. None of this is normal, at least to his experiences. But then again, he wasn’t actually sure what the definition or ‘normal’ was.

 

“As pack Alpha, it’s my duty to explain to you how things in this pack work.” He starts. “There’s really not much to know. Everyone is treated as equals, ‘Alpha’ and ‘Omega’, apart from naming our traits, are really just words. Alpha’s may be instinctively dominate, but that doesn’t mean we use it recklessly.” He says and Jongdae makes sure to pay full attention.

 

“There is respect in regards to age, but like a lot of things in this pack we’re not really that strict on it. You’ve probably already noticed that.” Yifan explains, an amused smile on his face, one that is mirrored, albeit more subdued, on Jongdae’s face. “There’s some other things that I should tell you but I think you would feel a bit more comfortable if another Omega were to discuss it with you.”

 

Jongdae face immediately reddens at Yifan’s words. He knows exactly what he’s talking about.

 

“Now enough about that.” He says and Jongdae’s glad that he had shifted the direction of their conversation. “I want to extend an invitation to you, one that you can accept or deny, the choice is up to you.”

 

That sentence makes Jongdae’s heart beat faster, almost as if it’s trying to jump right out of his chest and onto the floor.

 

“I would like to invite you to join my pack.”

 

Jongdae swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. The question was one he both hoped for and dreaded at the same time. It was something that he had half expected but he doesn’t know what he should say. Should he? Should he not? He honestly had no idea. Everyone had been so nice to him, so welcoming. I mean, who would welcome a complete stranger into their home? Let alone a mutt like him.

 

 _‘Hybrid’_ a voice corrects him inside of his head.

 

So instead, he chooses something in between.

 

“C-can I think about it?” he asks timidly. Yifan smiles. He didn’t expect Jongdae to give him an answer straight away.

 

“Of course. Take as long as you need.” He says. “Oh and Jongdae, I know you’ve been through some terrible things and I’m not saying that you have to tell us, but if you need someone one to talk to, all of our ears are open, if you need them. None of us will turn you away.”

 

Jongdae feels warm.

 

“Thankyou.”

 

 

**~X~**

Fitting into pack life was hard. He wasn’t the only one that mattered, there were eleven other lives around him. It was difficult trying to care for others when he had only had himself for so long. But even though it was hard _– different –_ he felt himself starting to enjoy it. Yifan’s offer reverberated in his head and the offer was becoming more and more tempting as the days went on.

 

Yixing had finally declared that his leg was healed enough for the cast to come off, however he had been banished from shifting or engaging in any form of intense activity, which was easier said than done when you’re surrounded by overly excited and playful wolves.

 

What made it even worse was Jongdae himself. He felt jittery. He wasn’t used to spending so much time in one place as well as so much time in his human form. He wanted to run, stretch his legs and release the beast inside of him. While his wolf instincts are dampened slightly due to the mixture of wolf and dog blood running through his veins. Like any other wolf he hated to be contained, even when it was in the best interests of his heath and in his case, until Yixing deemed it safe.

 

He also had something else at the forefront of his mind which scared him. He had skipped his heat, something which had never happened to him since his first had come and while you would think most would be happy about that – I mean, who wouldn’t? Jongdae certainly did. He never enjoyed them. They were painful and uncomfortable. But the only reason why his heat would have been skipped was if A) He was pregnant, which he knew he definitely wasn’t, or B) There was seriously something wrong. He really didn’t know what to think.

 

He had panicked at first. He had wanted to go to Yixing, ask him what was wrong with him but the embarrassment that came with discussing the topic with Yixing who also happened to be an Alpha prevented him from doing so. He knew it wasn’t something he should feel embarrassed, it was a natural occurrence but there was something that made his face heat up when thought about telling Yixing. Instead he had gone to Baekhyun who was also in the presence of Junmyeon.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Baekhyun had said and Jongdae had failed to see how he shouldn’t worry about it.

 

“Why?” Jongdae had asked.

 

Junmyeon smiles. “It’s been known to happen. Omega’s skipping heats because they’re stressed or have suffered terrible injuries, which I would say you’ve gone through both. I’m actually surprise it hasn’t happened to you before.” He says.

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” he says, still unsure about whole situation. He doesn’t think Junmyeon would lie to him but he want to make sure.

 

“I may not be a doctor but I’ve spent enough time around Yixing to pick up a few things. It also helps if you’ve had first hand experience.” He says and Jongdae doesn’t miss the hint from the elder.

 

Jongdae had felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. The problem was he doesn’t know when it’ll hit.

 

“It’s different for everyone.” Junmyeon had said. “Baekhyun has the best sense of smell so he’ll be able to warn you when it does.”

 

“I’ll be your nose.” He smiles, tapping the top of his nose with his index finger. Jongdae smiles back.

 

When he wasn’t spending time with Baekhyun and Junmyeon he found himself helping out in the kitchen with Kyungsoo and Yixing. Like him, they were both early risers. The first couple of days he would watch them but he felt useless. Kyungsoo must have sensed this because he had out of the blue asked Jongdae if he had wanted to help.

 

“Do you want to help?”

 

Jongdae had blinked up at the other Omega, silently questioning him with his eyes. He knew how the kitchen was the domain of Kyungsoo and Yixing. Kyungsoo smiles, lips forming on into the heart shaped which he had gotten used to seeing. Jongdae nods shyly, getting off of the chair and making his way over to where Kyungsoo was standing.

 

“We’re going to be making pancakes.” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae’s face lights up. He really like the pancakes Yixing had given him before and now he was going to make them. He was excited.

 

Kyungsoo could see the excitement ooze off the other Omega in waves and he was sure that this was the happiest he had seem the other. He had smile the entire time as Kyungsoo talked him through the steps, lips constantly being pulled up. Kyungsoo could honestly say that it’s was one of the cutest thing he had even seen. It was like Jongdae was made to smile. It felt like that simple action had the power to light up the entire world.

 

Jongdae can’t remember the last time he had laughed this much. His cheeks hurt from the strain, muscles not being used to the action.

 

“It sounds like you guys are having fun in here.” Yixing says as he comes into the kitchen, drawn in by the sound of laughter. Yixing and Kyungsoo share a smile.

 

“Cooking is fun.” Jongdae says and Yixing barks out a laugh when he looks at the state the Omega is in. “What?” he questions, oblivious to his appearance.

 

“You’ve got a little something…” he says moving his hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh.” Jongdae says in realisation. Kyungsoo hands him a cloth which he uses to wipe his face, giving it back to the other Omega when he had finished.

 

“Here, you’ve still got some…” Yixings say moving over to Jongdae. He licks the tip of his thumb and wipes Jongdae nose who becomes cross eyed as the Alpha’s thumb touches his nose. “There we go.” He says in triumph, smiling down at the other who had turned an impressive shade of red at the other action.

 

All the while Kyungsoo turns around in order to hide the smile which had come onto his face. They were just too cute together. They had formed a unique bond in the short time that had known each other, something which he hadn’t seen the likes of before but he knows what they have is special.

 

Turning back around he sees that Jongdae has his head bowed slightly, face still flushed red but there’s a small smile of his face. Yixing had migrated over to the counter, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, though his eyes are still set of Jongdae.

 

“Here, why don’t you be our taste tester?” Kyungsoo asks the Alpha, deciding to distract Jongdae from what had just happened.

 

“Yeah, sure. I am pretty hungry anyway.” He shrugs. Kyungsoo brings over a plate of pancakes and Yixing digs into them straight away. Jongdae watches his every move while biting his lower lip in nervousness. When Yixing continues to eat and stay silent Jongdae starts to shuffle his feet.

 

 _‘Oh god what if they don’t taste any good?’_ He thinks. He had really tried his best.

 

“These are good.” Yixing speaks after what had seemed like a century in Jongdae eyes. Though in reality it had only been a few minutes. Jongdae releases the breath which he hadn’t known he was holding.

 

As if Yixing’s opinion had been broadcast around the house, the members began filing into the kitchen one by one, all in various stages of waking up. The worst by far was definitely Jongin who as soon as he sat down placed his head right onto the table. Jongdae heard Kyungsoo sigh but the look he was giving his mate was full of love as he walked over and carded his hand through his messy hair. Jongin immediately leaned into the Omega’s touch and Jongdae was sure that if he was a cat he would be purring in contentment.

 

“Thankyou for the pancakes Kyungsoo.” Minseok says after he had finished, pushing him plate away from him.

 

“Oh, don’t thank me. Jongdae’s the one that made them.” He answers which causes Jongdae face to yet again redden as everyone’s eyes are directed towards him.

 

“Thankyou Jongdae.” Minseok smiles.

 

“Yeah, thanks Jongdae. They’re really good!” Chanyeol says enthusiastically, bits of food coming out of his mouth. Baekhyun elbows him in the side and sends him a disapproving look.

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full you big oaf.” Baekhyun chides.

 

“Sorry.” Chanyeol says, swallowing his food and grinning sheepishly.

 

Everyone takes their turn in praising Jongdae’s pancakes, even the half-awake Jongin. Jongdae seems to be glowing from all of the praise, smiling brilliantly. Yixing, in this moment, promises to protect that smile, no matter what.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae was excited.

 

Today was the day. The first one since he had been injured that he was finally able to shift. His wolf had been locked up for far too long and was just waiting to get out. His excitement was palpable. Everyone could feel it, so much so that they found themselves getting hyped up as well, as if they were leeching off the energy the Omega was exuding.

 

“I know you’re excited but you can’t push yourself to full capacity.” Yixing tells Jongdae who quickly nods his head. “I don’t want you to reinjure yourself.” He says and Jongdae can tell that the Alpha is genuinely worried for his safety.

 

“I promise to be careful.” Jongdae says, holding his pinky finger out.

 

Yixing laughed at the childish gesture but hooked his own pinky with Jongdae’s. Jongdae grinned back at him, teeth on full display and Yixing was pleased that his smile was becoming a constant presence on his face.

 

“Can we go now?” Jongdae asked and Yixing finally gave in. Without a word Jongdae raced outside, Yixing following hot on his heels, still slightly concerned for the others safety. Call him a worry wort but he just didn’t want him to hurt himself.

 

Jongdae and Yixing were met with the rest of the pack, most of which had already shifted. Baekhyun yipped when he saw the younger Omega emerge from the house, running up to him and butting against his legs. Jongdae laughed, carding his hand through the russet coloured wolfs fur.

 

Jongdae began to take off his clothes and the others diverted their eyes respectively giving the Omega some privacy. They were all used to the nakedness but they knew that Jongdae was still weary being in his birthday suit around other people, something which they all understood and respected.

 

The shift from human to wolf was slower than usual, though it was to be expected after spending so much time having to supress it. When he had fully shifted everyone had by now already done the same and were now looking at the new wolf in wonder.

 

He was small, even smaller than Kyungoo but hybrids had been known to be smaller than their full blooded counterparts. His ears and coat length were slightly longer, taking on the appearance of a German Sheppard, his father’s heritage showing. But what stunned them most was his coat. Though mostly black, there were patches of caramel scattered around his body, a colour which they had never seen on a wolf before.

 

Different from Yixing and Junmyeon’s grey, Kyungsoo and ZItao’s black and Jongin’s brown. Different from Minseok and Chanyeol’s reddish-orange, Yifan and Sehun’s blonde and Luhan’s silver. Jongdae however failed to notice any of the others astounding stares, instead to focused on stretching out his legs.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were the first to jump out of their stupor, bounding over to Jongdae and knocking him over and thus begins the epic play fight on the century as they all decide to join in, only broken up by a howl from their head Alpha. Having all of their attention Yifan darts off into the woods, getting the hint everyone follows. Jongdae, though slower than the rest, is soon entering the woods surrounding the house.

 

It feels good to be out in the woods running again, though this time it feels different. This time he’s not on the run nor constantly on the lookout for unfriendly faces with sinister intentions. He’s surrounded by eleven other’s who would lay down their lives for each other, as well as himself, a cross breed who’ve they’ve known for less than three weeks.

 

Looking over to his left he sees Yixing matching his pace, running by his side. Every now and again Yixing lightly bumps into him, eyes glinting with something mischievous.

 

In this moment Jongdae couldn’t imagine anything different. He thinks that he had found something that he doesn’t want to let go. Something that he wants to hold onto no matter what.

 

Later that day as everyone is turning down from their run and getting for bed Jongdae pulls Yifan to the side.

 

“Okay.” Jongdae says.

 

Yifan smiles warmly, knowing what the Omega had meant by the single word.

 

“Welcome to the family.”

 

Jongdae smiles.

 

_Family…_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I had a few family/personal issues that I had to sort out. I also wanted to keep the chapters fairly consistent in length, around 3500 words and I will admit that I had a little bit of writers block. Sorry about there being a lack of Xingdae interactions in this chapter but I promise their will be more in the next. 
> 
> So much has happened since I last posted though. The Xiuchen feels are running his now. I mean, have you seen the Natures Republic fan meet? No one ships Xiuchen harder than Xiuchen themselves. And can we all say congratulations for Yixing's 'Loose Control' being number one in China for 12 straight weeks! How great is that?! And Jongdae finally getting a collaboration with Dynamic Duo. I'm so happy for him :3 Probably going to stay up and wait for it. I have work tomorrow but screw that haha. There's been more but at this moment I can't think of anything.
> 
> Oh, I went an saw xXx yesterday with my friend last night and I thoroughly enjoyed it. It's not my favourite action movie but it's enjoyable to watch. It probably doesn't help that Kris is in it as well. It felt surreal walking along the halls to the cinema and seeing the posters with 'Kris Wu' on it. It's weird thinking that around three years ago I didn't even know who EXO was. And it's Luhan's time soon, with The Great Wall. I'm going to go and see that as well. 
> 
> Focusing on Australia for a second I just want to say Rest in Peace to the 5 people killed at the Bourke Street Mall in the Melbourne CBD on Friday. Five lives lost way to early. The man in question had been charged with 5 counts of murder and I hope he is punished to the full extent of the law. The world can be such a cruel place.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Jongdae had almost forgotten about his heat until Baekhyun had mentioned that his scent had changed. He had been spending an unusually peaceful time lounging with the maknaes who for the most part could never stay still, when Baekhyun had raced into the room.

 

He had stopped at the entrance for a second, eyes focused intently onto Jongdae which had garnered the attention of the four of them in the room. All of a sudden Baekhyun had walked right up to Jongdae face stopping just inches from the confused Omega. Jongdae tried to move his head back only to have Baekhyun continue to move his own closer. Jongdae started back with baited breaths as Baekhyun continued to stare at him.

 

“Baek, what…?” Jongdae uttered, completely dumbfounded at the older Omegas actions.

 

Baekhyun breathed in deeply, closing his eyes in the process. All the while Sehun, Jongin and Zitao looked on at the two’s interactions, trying to piece together what the hell was going on. However they kept quiet, knowing the furrow between Baekhyun’s brows meant he was trying to concentrate on something. What that something was, they had no idea.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open and Jongdae flinched back a little in surprise only to have his wrist grabbed and his body pulled off the floor and across the room by a surprisingly strong Baekhyun. Jongdae had no idea that the other could be this strong but then again, appearances can be deceiving. Something which he had come to realise pretty soon in regards to his fellow pack members.

 

“Baekhyun, can you please tell me why you’re acting so weird.” Jongdae asked, wanting answers from the person who had practically manhandled him to his feet.

 

“You’re going into heat.” He said simply and Jongdae eyes widened, astonished.

 

He had been told multiple times that Baekhyun’s sense of smell is outstanding, but to what extent he had no idea. But for the Omega to be able to smell his heat coming up, even before he had felt any symptoms himself was just…he had no words. It was almost unbelievable.

 

“From how subtle the scent is I would say you have about an hour before it’s noticeable to you and everyone else but I would rather get you all sorted and away from everyone before then.” He continues and Jongdae understands perfectly.

 

While Omega’s weren’t really affected by the scent released from other Omega’s in heat, it was a totally different story for Alpha’s around an unclaimed Omega. Jongdae knew that it was better to get him into the ‘heat room’ sooner rather than later, a room which Luhan had explained is used as more of a spare room seeing as all of the Omega’s in their pack had already been mated, all but Jongdae. He didn’t know how he felt about that, left out maybe but mating wasn’t something to mess around with. Mating is forever, a lifelong commitment. It’s not something to take lightly.

 

Paying less attention than what he should have been, Jongdae finds himself running into something hard, Baekhyun still firmly gripping his wrist. Rubbing his nose at the impact, he looks up and sees Yixing standing in front of him, hands in his shoulders.

 

“Woah, you alright there?” Yixing asks but before Jongdae can respond Baekhyun is already dragging him away.

 

“Sorry Yixing, can’t stop. We’re on a tight schedule.” He says hurriedly, not caring if he sounds rude. Yixing blinks watching as their forms disappear out of his view, face blank in confusion.

 

It’s only seconds later when that look changes from confusion to something else when he catches the lingering scent that is familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. His nostrils flair as he takes it in, eyes dilating as a shaky breath escapes his lips.

 

_Shit_

God, he doesn’t think that he’s ever smelt anything as delectable as what had just tickled his nose. His head feels like it’s beginning to float away like a cloud in the sky but he stops himself, knowing that if he had let it get any further he would regret the actions that would inevitably follow. He heads outside, previous errands completely forgotten as he increases the distance from himself and the source of the scent. He needs to clear his head, the scent was only going to more potent in the coming hours, so much so that he wasn’t going to be the only one affected by it.

 

It’s going to be a long couple of days.

 

 

**~X~**

Two days of nearly unbearable heat, which left his body sore and exhausted later, Jongdae’s heat had officially ended. Everyone had breathed a huge sigh of relief but none as much as Jongdae himself. Over the years he had learned to hate the natural phenomenon with a fiery passion, however this was the first time he had felt safe.

 

Junmyeon, ever the worried mother, made sure that he was well fed and hydrated both during and after his heat. Jongdae was sure that he had drank twice his body weight in water and powerade. He was surprised that he wasn’t bursting at the seams. Luhan however, seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked at Jongdae with an amused smile.

 

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get you anything?” Junmyeon fretted, hovering around Jongdae like a bee would to a flower.

 

“Junma, he’s fine. If he needs anything I’m sure he’ll let you know.” Luhan takes sympathy on Jongdae, who sends the elder Omega a thankful smile.

 

Yixing looks on at the exchange between the Omega’s fondly. He’s happy that everyone has welcomed Jongdae so warmly into the family and at how Jongdae, despite his early hesitance has seamlessly fitted into the mould as if he had always been there. It’s nice to see someone who had been so cautious be so relaxed in the presence of others.

 

“Oh hey Xing.” Luhan calls out. “What are you doing loitering around, something caught you’re eye?” he says with a shit eating grin, earning a glare from the person in question. Luhan isn’t fazed, if anything it only makes him smile even wider and Yixing has the urge to slap the look right off his face. Luhan seems to be the only person that manages to bring out the homicidal tendencies lurking deep within him and he knows that Luhan takes great pleasure in being able to do so. The little shit revels in it and Yixing swears on his life that he is the devil in disguise.

 

“No, I just didn’t want to disturb your conversation.” He says lamely.

 

“It’s fine, there was nothing for you to disturb.” Jongdae smiles completely oblivious to the exchange that had occurred. Yixing finds himself smiling back, his lips quirking up subconsciously and this time Luhan’s not the only one to see it, Junmyeon does to and his own smile forms on his face.

 

 _‘Looks like he’s finally moved on’_ he thinks.

 

“Junmyeon!” comes a sudden call from a distance and Junmyeon sighs, recognising the voice as Sehun’s.

 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” He says as he gets up. “Looks like the kids have gotten into another childish argument.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll tag along. Sehunnie is my responsibility after all.” Luhan says, following Junmyeon out and leaving Yixing and Jongdae together in the kitchen.

 

“I swear those three are seven years olds, not young men.” Yixing complains and Jongdae chuckles.

 

“I think it’s nice. I hope they can stay like that for as long as possible.”

 

Yixing watches as his smile dims, turning from bright to rueful as he looks down at his hands in his lap where he plays with his fingers.

 

“Let them be young. I wish…” he trails off.

 

_I wish I had a chance to be like that._

Jongdae doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he feels wetness on his hand and an arms wrapping around his shoulders. He’s gently pulled against Yixing’s hard chest where he buries his face into it, bunching the material of the Alpha’s shirt with his hand as silent tears fall down cheeks. Yixing rocks the Omega back and forth, heart breaking at his cries. He curses at the cruelty of the world. Yixing continues to hold Jongdae, even after the tears had stopped falling.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry about that.” Jongdae sniffles, wiping his eyes with his hand.

 

“Don’t apologise. It’s only natural to want something you’ve never had.” He says, kind eyes boring right into his own and Jongdae has the urge to cry again but he manages to hold them back.

 

“Thankyou.”

 

“There’s no need t – “

 

“There’s no need to say thankyou I know, but I want to.” He cuts off. “So thankyou Yixing.”

 

Yixing looks at the Omega who eyes are shining with gratitude. “You’re welcome.” He replies.

 

His eyes are still red and puffy from crying but he smiles anyway. “I’m going to go and clean up.” He says, hesitating before giving Yixing a short but firm hug.

 

“Wait, Jongdae!” He calls before the Omega leave the kitchen. Jongdae stops, angling his body so that it’s facing Yixing. “If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk to, feel free to come to me. I’ll always be there to listen.”

 

“I will.”

 

Yixing nods.

 

If anyone notices Yixing’s good mood for the rest of the day nobody mentions it.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae is confused.

 

Today Minseok is in a terribly good mood. Like, it’s not like he never is. No, Minseok is usually happy but today he seems to be unusually peppy and Jongdae has no idea why. He knows there’s a reason for it but as of yet he has failed to find out the reason. Junmyeon is the first one he runs into.

 

“Um, why is Minseok so…”

 

“Happy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A look of realisation comes onto Junmyeon’s face. “Ah, you wouldn’t know about it. We do an annual monthly clean up. We clean everything really. Sheets, the floor, the garden, anything that needs to be. Minseok’s a little bit of a clean freak so those are the days that he can let loose and satisfy his clean nature. It also helps that he enjoys going all military leader, knowing that everyone will do as he says. Cleaning’s his specialty.”

 

“He gets off on cleaning products.” Luhan whispers as he passes them, which earns his a well-placed hit from both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Luhan whines and Jongdae giggles at the elders misfortune as it was one hundred percent deserved, especially when it had come from Kyungsoo and the mate of the man in question.

 

“Why do you hurt me so~” he complains but he’s completely ignored. There’s only so much ‘Luhan’ one can handle on a daily basis and they had already surpassed the recommended dosage.

 

“Just go and find Minseok, he’ll tell you want he wants you to do.” Junmyeon says to Jongdae who nods, the sound of Luhan’s whines fading the further he gets. It doesn’t take him long to track down the elder who is staring at the floor as if it had wronged him.

 

“Um, Minseok.” He says with caution, the elder taking his eyes away from the floor at the sound of Jongdae’s voice. “Junmyeon told me to come to you and ask you what I need to do.”

 

Minseok blinks at him as if he’s trying to process what had just been said and Jongdae wonders if he had even heard him in the first place before a lightbulb seemed to have gone off in his head and he smiles. “You can help Yixing with the bedsheets. You don’t mind doing that do you?”

 

“No, it’s fine. Where is Yixing by the way?”

 

“He was in the laundry the last time I saw him.” He points to the place in question, Jongdae muttering a quick ‘thankyou’ before heading off towards that direction. When he gets there he sees Yixing already putting sheets into the washing machine. Jongdae watches him in curiousity. He’s never used a washing machine before, only having seen one for the first time a couple of weeks ago when he had been shown around the house.

 

 _‘There’s still so much I don’t know. So much that I need to learn’_ he thinks and the feeling that comes along with it is daunting. He didn’t grow up like the others, didn’t have a childhood that couldn’t be considered normal by any circumstance and sometimes he didn’t know how he felt about that.

 

“Oh Jongdae, how long have you been standing there for?” Yixing says, eyes now turned away from the washing machine, dimples out in full force.

 

“Oh uh, n-not long.” He doesn’t even know why he stuttered, nor why he could feel his face heating up. He hoped that Yixing hadn’t noticed. “Uh, Minseok told me to come and help you with the sheets.”

 

Yixing smiles. He had noticed the Omega’s slip up but he wasn’t mean, so he decided to pretend that he hadn’t. “Well, there’s not a lot to do. I’ve already done most of it but you can help me with the rest. Come on.” He leads Jongdae out of the laundry, hand unconsciously coming to rest on the small of his back. Jongdae is hyper aware of the contact, as if all of his nerves had been commanded to run on overdrive.

 

However he completely forgets about it when he realises that they are headed to Yixing’s bedroom. Standing inside Jongdae just stares, a mixture of both astonishment and disbelief marring his face.

 

“What?” Yixing questions when he sees the look.

 

“I thought Baekhyun was just trying to be funny.” He says simply.

 

On the bed, neatly placed, has to be at least thirty toy sheep and bunnies. Yixing, while slightly embarrassed, is amused by the Omega’s reaction. With his eyes wide open and mouth in an ‘o’ shape. Walking over to the bed he picks up a pastel yellow bunny, its long ears flopping about with every movement.

 

“They’re cute.” Jongdae comments, moving his fingers across the toys fur, enjoying how soft it feels on his skin. “Why do you have so many?” Taking a seat on the bed he continues to play with the bunny, all the while waiting for Yixing’s answer.

 

“I don’t know.” He answers, moving to take a seat next to Jongdae. “Maybe I just didn’t want to feel lonely.” He confesses, causing Jongdae to look at him, an understanding tilt to his lips.

 

“I can understand that.” He says softly. “Not wanting to be alone.” He glances at the Alpha, surprised but happy at the others confession. Yixing himself is also surprised by it but it somehow felt good to let it out, to confide in someone knowing he won’t be judged.

 

Flicking his eyes down, Jongdae looks at his hands which hold the bunny, then at Yixing’s hands which rest on his knee, he ponders.

 

Yixing jerks when his hand in encased in warmth which hadn’t been there before, warmth which while unexpected is not unwelcome. He looks down to see a smaller one covering his own and his heart flutters, almost skipping a beat. He surprised by the Omega’s actions, he’s usually not the one who initiates physical contact. Jongdae is surprised by himself but he finds himself at ease when around the Alpha.

 

Feeling like he might as well go further, Jongdae leans his head onto Yixing’s shoulder lightly at first but letting it rest when he makes himself comfortable, closing his eyes in contentment. Yixing’s body stiffens, not knowing what to do but it soon relaxes. He buries his nose into Jongdae’s hair, taking in the Omega’s unique scent that had gotten more and more appealing to him in the past week. The younger turns his head until it’s pressing into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, where calmed by the subtle dominance, he is lulled to sleep.

 

Careful not to disturb the sleeping Omega Yixing manoeuvres him into a more comfortable position, lighly pressing his lips to his forehead and smoothing his hair back.

 

When Jongdae wakes he is greeted by the ceiling if his own room. Disappointment begins to settle in his heart before his eyes fall on something small lying beside him. Something small, yellow and fluffy. Picking it up he stares at it with confusion, which soon turns into realisation and then elation, a wonderful smile stretching across his entire face.

 

A human would question the significance of the gift, wondering why it had cause such a reaction but a wolf could see it for what it was, how much weight the simple gesture actually meant and while Jongdae hadn’t been raised traditionally, even he knew the implications behind it. Something which made his heart soar.

 

_Yixing was courting him. Officially._

 

He almost wanted to squeal, instead settling on bringing the bunny to his chest and squeezing it hard. He felt giddy. Never had he thought that something like this would happen to him but here it is, plain and clear.

 

Deciding to take mercy on the poor creature he sets it in his lap. He narrows his eyes, titling his head to the side in contemplation.

 

“Lay.” He says finally. “I’ll call you Lay.” Nodding his head in pride now that the bunny had a name.

 

Setting the bunny – _Lay –_ comfortably on the bed, Jongdae pads his way out of his room on a mission to find the gifter of the toy. He finds him sitting on the couch engrossed in the book in his hands, smiling at the concentrated pout on the Alpha’s lips.

 

Jongdae walks up behind Yixing, making sure to be as silent as possible to not clue the other in on his presence. Crouching down slightly, he leans over the couch, using one of his hands to turn Yixing’s head towards him and pecks him quickly right on the lips. Yixing’s drops his book in surprise and opens his mouth to say something but it cut off by a squeal or excitement coming from the entry to the lounge room.

 

Looking over they see Zitao jumping around like a squirrel on steroids, still squealing with a big smile on his face.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe – finally!” he yells, voice rising in octaves to the point that Yixing can feel his ear drums threatening to burst. “I have to tell Baekhyun and Luhan, they owe me a hundred dollars.”

 

Jongdae giggles despite the embarrassed flush taking victim to his face, ears and neck. Yixing looks at Jongdae as if he still can’t believe what had just happened, lips still tingling from the brief contact.

 

“Yes.” Jongdae says, eyes shining with so many emotions that Yixing can’t distinguish one from another. Their moment is broken by two yells of outrage, this time making them both laugh.

 

“GOD DAMMIT!”

 

 

**~X~**

A couple of days later Jongdae finds himself spending some rare time alone, sitting on the porch looking up at the night sky. The stars have always astonished him, ever since he was a child. His mother would tell him stories how brave warriors had fought and died in honour, only to be eternalised in the sky, becoming a star that one can gaze upon and appreciate the beauty that that had once gained through tough times and sacrifices. It’s something he hadn’t thought about in a long time when things had seemed so simple, so easy. He wonders if one day when he finally passed, would he become one of the stars that he so admires.

 

Too caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t even notice someone take a seat next to him until a warm cup of hot chocolate is pressed into his hands.

 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Junmyeon says, smiling that smile that Jongdae has gotten used to seeing. The smile a mother would give its child, so full of love.

 

“It is.” Jongdae agrees, taking a sip of the warm drink.

 

“Thankyou.” Jumnyeon says after a brief silence.

 

“For what?” Jongdae looks at the older Omega in confusion, not knowing why he’s suddenly thanking him.

 

“Yixing, for making him happy.” Junmyeon smiles, looking at Jongdae before turning his eyes back towards the stars. “He hasn’t been happy, not for a long time. He’s been content but not happy. He used to have feelings for me, back when Minseok still had yet to mate me.” Jongdae startles at the new information. “I care for Yixing, I love him, just not in the same way which he had loved me. When me and Minseok mated he was happy for us but I knew it had hurt him.” Junmyeon’s smile now holds pain and Jongdae doesn’t like seeing it there, it doesn’t belong.

 

“Then one after another more couples started popping up and Yixing was left alone. We had what he didn’t and it was hard for him, though he would never admit it. That’s when he started collecting those stuffed toys. The younger ones thought that he was just buying them because they were cute but…” the reason didn’t need to be said, Jongdae understood it loud and clear.

 

“I think he was beginning to lose hope that he would ever have what the rest of us did, that was until he found you.” Junmyeon pokes Jongdae in the chest. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed it but he’s been so much happier since you came along. He’s finally moved on. He has someone who can love him just as much as he loves them and for that, I thank you.” He finished, eyes showing so much gratitude and sincerity that it makes him want to burst into ugly tears.

 

Jongdae wants to say something, anything, but nothing will come out. He can’t seem to find the words to respond to Junmyeon’s confession.

 

“You have no idea how much you mean to us, to _him._ Just be yourself, always. We love you.” Pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead Junmyeon gets up leaving him once again alone on the porch, at least that’s what he had thought.

 

Another body presses against his side, an arm slinging around his shoulder and brings him towards the new body. Jongdae takes in the person’s scent, relaxing when the familiar musk enveloped his senses.

 

“That looked serious.” He comments, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Anything I need to worry about?”

 

“No.” Jongdae says, smiling at Yixing reassuringly. “Everything’s fine… just fine.” He mumbles into the Yixing’s neck, warm breath hitting the Alpha’s skin.

 

They gaze out at the stars together, not a word passing between them. It wasn’t needed. Not in this moment.

 

_‘This is something I could get used to.’_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot of stuff come up but here it is. I though it would take me a couple more days to get it finished but it looks like you're in luck. This is probably a bit of a mess but it's all I could really think about writing. Did Yixing's feelings for Junmyeon surprise you? To be honest I have teased that their had been something between them but I don't think any of you caught it. They weren't massive hints but they were there. There will probably only be one more chapter. I've sort of run out of ideas and I don't want it to get to long.
> 
> I'll give you a low down as to why this took so long to get out.  
> -1) My internet has been complete and utter shit in the last couple of weeks  
> -2) I had to get my stuff for Uni ready  
> -3) More family drama that I really don't want to get into  
> -4) Work problems  
> -5) One of my stories had been plagiarised on Wattpad. It took me a while to sort it out and left me feeling pretty crap. It has since been taken down and the person in questions account terminated
> 
> I have some good news for you though. I've decided to do a BTS/EXO drabble series and I'll be accepting prompts. Here's the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/9672443/chapters/21847538


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

6 months.

 

The longest he had ever spent in one place. It felt almost surreal. If you had asked him what he imagined his life to be like a couple of years ago it wouldn’t have looked anything like this. Even now, after getting used to the fact that there are people that genuinely love and care about him is still hard to believe. He’s still not completely okay with himself – mainly the way he sees himself – but he’s getting better. He still had dark days where his negative thoughts overtake the positive but Yixing is always there by his side, telling him just how much he loves him and how much he’s worth. It’s touching and he wonders what he had ever done to have someone as caring as Yixing as a partner.

 

He hadn’t had a family since his mother was killed but after years of yearning he had finally found one. His mother had always told him not to be ashamed of his heritage, that it what was made him unique, made him ‘him’. That’s what he had told him but for a long time that’s exactly what he had been. Now he felt guilty. Why should he have been made to feel ashamed of his blood when in turn that meant he was ashamed of his father as well? He wasn’t. He may not have known him but he loved him the same as he did his mother, they’re the reason why he lives today and he thanks them for that. He hopes they’re happy together, looking down on him. He hopes he’s made them proud.

 

“What are you so deep in thought about?” says a voice starling him out of his own head and causing him to jump in surprise. He turns and see Yixing looking at him with an amused smile, cute dimple showing on his cheek.

 

“Just thinking about some things.” He answers, not elaborating. Yixing doesn’t pry, just nods and accepts his answer. He knows that if it is something serious Jongdae will tell him. Yixing sits down next to him on the porch, a place that has been frequented quite regularly by the both of them in the last couple of months. It’s sort of a sanctuary for him. “Needed to get away?”

 

Yixing sighs and Jongdae laughs. “There’s only so much of an irritable Baekhyun that I can take.” He says and Jongdae nods in understanding but he doesn’t blame the older Omega for being irritable. Baekhyun is three months pregnant, sooncoming into his forth so it’s to be expected. He does feel quite sorry for Chanyeol though, he been getting the brunt of his mates irritation the poor thing. _I wonder if I’m going to be like that when I have pups?_

_What?_

 

He nearly chokes on his saliva at what had just gone through his head, Yixing having to pat his back to make sure he doesn’t suffocate on his own bodily fluids.

 

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks him, a worried tilt to his eyebrows.

 

“Fine! I’m fine.” He answered once he had stopped suffocating.

 

“What caused that sort of reaction?”

 

“Nothing.” He answers simply and a little too quickly for it to be believable but Yixing, being the kind Alpha that he is lets it go, Jongdae mentally slumping and relief and appreciation. He doesn’t think that this is a conversation he should be having with the older male especially this early on into a relationship. He makes a mental note to talk to Junmyeon later.

 

Yixing stands up, offering his had to Jongdae. “Come on, let’s head inside. It’s getting a bit chilly.” Jongdae takes the offered hand and Yixing pulls him up, that same hand staying entwined with his as they walk hand in hand beside each other into the house, the thought he had before still on his mind.

 

 

**~X~**

It took him three days to finally have the courage to speak to Junmyeon. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long as getting it over and done with was much better than pondering it over and causing himself unnecessary stress but it seemed that he liked to torture himself.

 

“I don’t see the issue with it.” Junmyeon had told him after he had explained.

 

“But like, isn’t it too early to be thinking about something like that? We haven’t been together all that long and we haven’t, you know, _done_ anything. I mean, we’ve touched but…” he says, face reddening at the admission either from shame or embarrassment, or a mixture of both Jummyeon couldn’t quite tell.

 

“No, I think it’s pretty normal. You’ve found someone you feel safe with. If you’re thinking about wanting to have pups with him – later on in the future – than you obviously trust him. It’s not a bad thing, it’s quite the opposite actually. I remember having the same thoughts about Minseok so you’re not alone.” Jongdae perks up at the last part and seeing this, Junmyeon continues. “We talked about it and both agreed that we weren’t ready. We do want pups, just not quite yet.” He smiles.

 

Jongdae had his chin resting in his knees, eyes examining his feet. “So what you’re saying that I should talk to Yixing about it?” his flicks his eyes up to look into the older Omega’s, again asking for guidance.

 

“What I’m saying is thinking about having pups with Yixing is normal, but talking to him wouldn’t hurt. It would help to have you both on the same age and quell your worries. This is something that needs to be discussed between the two of you.” He tells Jongdae who bites his lip.

 

What Junmyeon is saying makes a whole lot of sense, it’s one of the reasons why he always comes to Junmyeon for advice. The elder is wise beyond his years and he really values his opinion and apart from Yixing, Junmyeon is the person he feels closest to. He’s almost like a parental figure and reminds his so much of his mother that it almost feels like she had never left.

 

“Come here.” Jumnyeon opens his arms inviting Jongdae into his embrace. He goes willingly, head resting on the Omega’s chest and arms around his middle. Jumnyeon threads his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, softly singing his favourite lullaby. Jongdae’s eyes begin to close and the elders sweet voice carries him off to sleep.

 

Junmyeon smiles down at the sleeping boy, cherishing the youngers face slack in sleep, completely relaxed. He knows he’s the closet thing Jongdae has to a parent and vows to look after him until the end of his days.

 

 

**~X~**

Yixing had noticed how Jongdae had been acting in the last week. At first he had given him space not wanting to push him into a corner but waiting for him to come and speak to him. As the week had gone by and Jongdae had still failed to bring up what was obviously bothering him he had started to worry. Mid-week he had noticed that Jongdae didn’t seem as stressed out as what he had been but there was still a tension that wouldn’t normally be there. He had asked Junmyeon if he knew anything, the elder smiling at him but not answering his question, confirming that Jongdae had in fact confided in him.

 

It made him feel better, reassured him that whatever it was it wasn’t serious enough to raise concern. At least, he hoped. _Junmyeon would tell him if it was something serious, wouldn’t he?_

 

Saturdays tended to be lazy days. Everyone would do as their own thing, any chores that needed to be done would be left for the next day. Even the clean obsessed Minseok would put his gloves on the shelf and enjoy the down time.

 

Minseok and Junmyeon were out in the woods somewhere, Jongin had dragged Kyungsoo to go and play the new game he had gotten, the Omega grumbling but not resisting in the slightest. Tao had managed to convince Yifan to take him into town and Luhan and Sehun were god knows where, they hadn’t been seen since early morning and Baekhyun had retired upstairs. The pregnancy was finally taking a toll on him. He had been complaining of a sore back and fatigue, along with a bout of sickness that made him throw up anything he put into his stomach. Chanyeol, the ever doting mate went with him which left Jongdae and Yixing as the only ones on the first floor of the house.

 

The silence that settled over the house was something that didn’t happen often. Usually it was abuzz with life, even on Saturdays but today it was the exact opposite. The two of them were on the lounge, Yixing flat on his back and Jongdae resting on his chest, face buried in his neck. The stagnant nature of the room made the tension bundled up in the Omega much more noticeable without the distractions of their rowdy pack mates. The only sound in the room was the sound of the clock ticking and their own breaths from the mouths.

 

Usually listening to the sound of Yixing’s heart beat would hypnotise him and lull him to sleep, however his brain was to awake for that to happen. He sighed loud and deep, knowing the cause of his troubles. Now would be the best time to bring it up.

 

“Xing…” Jongdae mumbled softly.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Do you want kids?” he says bluntly, deciding to cut right to the chase. He had sat on it for long enough and didn’t want to put it off any longer.

 

Yixing’s eyes which were half closed shot open in surprise, a full bodied jolt going through him. Out of anything that was not something he had expected Jongdae to ask, nor what he had thought his younger mate would be stressing out over.

 

“What brought this on?” he asked.

 

“Baekhyun.”Jongdae said, deciding to ignore the fact the Yixing had yet to answer his question. “I hadn’t really thought about it before. If I were to be honest it actually had never crossed my mind until recently. Why would someone like me ever dream about having kids?” Yixing frowned at the Omega’s response. “Why would I ever want to subject them to the same thing that happened to me, why would I want to taint their blood?”

 

Yixing sat up sharply, dislodging Jongdae’s body from his chest. Jongdae looked at Yixing with wide eyes. The Alpha grabs Jongdae’s shoulders firmly but not enough to hurt and stares at the younger with a serious gaze.

 

“Don’t say that!” he tells Jongdae firmly. “Any child that you bring into the world will be far from tainted, it’ll be blessed! Blessed to have someone as kind, caring and strong like you as their mother.” Although Yixing had not said a lot, the impact of his words were tremendous on the Omega.

 

Jongdae begins to cry, not in sadness but not quite in joy either. Maybe relief? He’s not quite sure. Yixing moves his hands to cup the sides on his face, pulling Jongdae’s face forward so their foreheads are touching, doing his best to comfort the shaking Omega. His emotions were everywhere.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Jongdae says softly when he had calmed down enough to stop crying, watery eyes locked with Yixing’s. He can see the hesitance and hope in the youngers eyes.

 

“Of course. If it’s something you wanted.” Yixing replied, smiling. “We’d make some pretty cute kids though, huh?” he said offhandedly and Jongdae giggled at the Alpha’s words, corners of his eyes crinkling. Yixing loved the expression on the Omega’s face, the one that showed who Jongdae was beautifully. He hoped to see that expression on the youngers face for the rest of his life and even beyond.

 

“You don’t think it’s too early do you.” Yixing tilts his head in question. “For me to be thinking about having kids… with you.”

 

“No, I don’t think it is. If anything it makes me feel happy. Happy that you feel comfortable enough to even think about having kids with me.” Jongdae laughs at Yixing’s response.

 

“That’s exactly what Junmyeon said.” Yixing’s blinks before laughing as well. Of course Jumnyeon would have said that. Junmyeon is wise but he also remembers when the Omega was in the same situation, ensure about whether he should bring up this issue with Minseok. The Omega had been scared but ultimately he needn’t be. Minseok and Jumnyeon’s needs and wants had somehow always managed to align with each other, something which had at first been a little creepy but later was just another thing as to why that were perfect for each other.

 

“I love you.” Yixing says suddenly after the atmosphere had gone back to what it had been before their conversation, hand smoothing Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae lifted his head up, chin propped on Yixing’s chest, looking startled before morphing into a soft, loving smile.

 

“I love you to.” He whispered, pecking the Alpha on the lips. He buried back into Yixing’s chest, face a healthy red and heart more in love with the man beside him than ever before. They soak up each other’s presence, finding comfort in the warmth they each give off.

 

Their peace is disturbed when the front door slams open thundering footsteps following and the hysterical laughter that could only belong to Zitao, the Omega running away from a pissed off Sehun. All they see is a flash of black and blonde, the blonde haired in hot pursuit of the black haired. Moments later a fed up Yifan walks into the room, an amused Luhan just behind him. Jongdae honestly thinks that Luhan enjoys chaos and calamity. The Omega by no means deserves to have a face that angelic, it just isn’t right. Who thought it was a good idea to place the face of an angel on the body of a devil? Jongdae would never know. Don’t get him wrong, Jongdae loves Luhan like a brother but…yeah. Some mysteries would forever remain unsolved.

 

“I don’t even want to know.” Yixing grumbles. Something like that had happened to often for him to care anymore. Jongdae chuckled. The maknae’s sure were the light in their eyes.

 

A loud thud is heard from upstairs, a series on smaller ones following right after it. All four of them wince, knowing what’s going to come next.

 

“OH SEHUN! HUANG ZITAO!” screams Baekhyun, voice resounding throughout the house. All thudding stops. A sleep dishevelled Chanyeol tiptoes downstairs, not wanting to be anywhere near the line of fire. He had been on the end of that rope far too many times so it was only fair that this time it was someone else. He’ll take what he can get and enjoy it while it lasts.

 

“Abort, abort.” Chanyeol says, disappearing into the kitchen without sparing any of them a glance, probably on the hunt for coffee or anything that could adequately wake him up. They couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Ahh, just another day in the life of the Wu pack.

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

Jongdae had the feeling all day that something was going to happen. Good or bad he didn’t know. He just knew that _something_ was going to happen. As they day went on as normal he thought that maybe the feeling he had had been wrong. Yixing had told him not to worry, sure that nothing bad was going to happen but the uncertain feeling just wouldn’t go away and it bugged him.

 

It was around six o’clock when he started to notice the grimace on Baekhyun’s face, at first mild but as time went on it getting more frequent and pained. Jongdae was concerned. As the elders pregnancy had progressed he had been experiencing different kinds of pain, from back pain to ankle pain and even pain from the little things kicking his insides, however this seemed more intense than any of those.

 

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” he slid over to the elder Omega.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He answered. Jongdae didn’t quite believe his words but left it alone. The elder didn’t like to come off as weak. He was a strong, independent wolf who doesn’t need no man – but Chanyeol was the exception.

 

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later that the source of Baekhyun’s pain and Jongdae’s feeling was made known. Baekhyun had been getting a snack from the kitchen, Chanyeol beside him when he had cried out, packet of chips in his hand falling to the ground. The noise had been loud enough that everyone in the next room had heard. What greeted them when they entered the kitchen was a pained Baekhyun leaning against the pantry door and a wide eyed Chanyeol staring at the floor in horror, looking about ready to faint right on the spot.

 

Following Chanyeol’s gaze they see a puddle of liquid on the floor, realisation hitting them all in an instant. Baekhyun’s water had broken and it was nearly time for his little pups to be greeted into the world.

 

“I swear to god Park Chanyeol if you faint on me now you’re never touching me again!” Baekhyun hissed at his mate, griping his arm tight. Chanyeol still looking pale, came out of his daze. He goes over to Baekhyun and picks him up bridal style, looking over to Yixing seemingly at a loss of what to do.

 

“Take him to your room. It’s time. There’s nothing anyone of us can do now, it’s all up to Baekhyun now.” He tells him, receiving a nervous nod in reply, taking a groaning Baekhyun upstairs to their room.

 

Zitao squeals, excited that their pack will some welcome some new additions in the form of pups. Everyone seems to be smiling. This is a first for them all and it’s exciting. None of them know what to do with themselves, any tasks they were doing beforehand completely forgotten. There’s a more important matter at hand.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” Jongdae asks Yixing. The Alpha is the only one with medical experience so it would make sense that’s he would be there while Baekhyun gives birth.

 

“No, this is something that Baekhyun and Chanyeol needs to do alone. If something happens I’ll be there to help but if all goes smoothly than I’m not needed.”

 

A couple of anxious hours go by, none of them receiving any word about Baekhyun and the state of the pups. Yixing hadn’t been called so everything must have been going fine. They all prayed.

 

An exhausted and ruffled but brilliantly smiling Chanyeol comes downstairs, eyes shining with so much pride it’s palpable. Tear tracks can be seen but they’re tears of happiness and joy, not sadness or sorrow.

 

“We have two healthy, little boys.” He smiles and cheers break out, all happy for the new parents. Chanyeol’s smile spreads out across his entire face, nearly threatening to fall off. Yifan pats the new father on the back and Chanyeol brings their Alpha into a tight hug, giddy, body still brimming with the adrenaline.  

 

“What are their names?” Asks Kyungsoo, Jongin hugging him from behind.

 

“Daehyun and Taehyung.”

 

“They’re beautiful names.” Says Junmyeon and they all nod in agreement.

 

“When can we see them?” Luhan inquires, asking what they all wanted to know. They all can’t wait to see their newest members.

 

“Later. Baek was exhausted so they’re all resting at the moment.” Luhan pouts but he understands. It must have taken a lot out of Baekhyun. It’s no easy task.

 

“I’m going to head back upstairs. I’ll come and tell you when they’re awake.” He lets them know.

 

Chanyeol leaves them but the excitement it still apparent. All of a sudden Sehun yawns loudly causing a chain reaction amongst them. It’s late and none of them had realised just how tired they all were until that moment.

 

“Maybe we should all head off to bed and wait until the morning to see the little things.” Minseok suggests, already pulling a sleepy Junmyeon upstairs to their bedroom. Everyone else follows, the excitement quickly warring off and exhaustion creeping in.

 

Yixing and Jongdae lie on their own bed snuggled together, Jongdae having officially moved into Yixing’s room six months ago.

 

“I can’t wait to see them.” Jongdae mutters, playing with the fingers of Yixing’s hand on his stomach.

 

“Neither can I. They’re going to be so adorable.” Yixing’s coos. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. “I think I should give them each one of my plushies.” He whispers and Jongdae smiles looking his bunny Lay on the bedside table which Yixing had given him.

 

“That’s a good idea.”

 

Jongdae knows how much those stuffed toys mean to him and they’re not something he would just give away. They were precious, almost like his own children. He would only willingly give one to those who are important to him, his family, a family which had just gained two new members.

 

This was the beginning of something new and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It hadn’t taken long for their family to grow even further. Junmyeon and Minseok welcoming their own little joys not even a year after the birth of the twins, two gorgeous little girls called Jisoo and Chaeyoung. The other’s soon followed. Yifan and Zitao having their own little boy called Junhui. That little boy already had Yifan wrapped completely around his little finger. By the looks of it they would have a little Zitao to look after. Kyungsoo’s pregnancy had been a complete surprise. He and Jongin hadn’t been trying so it had been unexpected, but unexpected did not by any means mean unwanted. The pregnancy hadn’t been an easy one. Kyungsoo’s small frame partnered with him carrying a large litter had taken a negative toll on his body. As a result he and Jongin’s room had been relocated to one of the downstairs bedrooms as Yixing had advised that most physical activity – including climbing the stairs – be limited. During the birth Yixing was present. There was a high probability that something could go wrong and he wanted to ensure that the birth went smoothly.

 

Thankfully the pups had been delivered safely, all four of them. Taemin had been first, followed by Weein, Jimin and Yerin. They definitely had their hands full. Kyungsoo wasn’t likely to ever have more but he was content with that. They were enough. Sehun was proud when his own little girl, Jihyo, came into the world. The small thing a complete replica of Luhan in looks. They all hoped that she wouldn’t develop his personality. Now that would be an absolute nightmare. They all shuddered at the thought.

 

There was never a dull moment with that many kids running around and with the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been acting suspiciously there was a good chance that there would soon be some more little feet running around. None of the pups were old enough for their statuses to be known yet but none of them were worried about it. What they turned out to be wasn’t a concern to their parents and wouldn’t change how they looked at them.

 

Jongdae and Yixing would often be wrangled in to babysit when their parents needed a break but they never complained. They loved looking after them, garnering the title of ‘favourite uncles’, something which they were very proud of. Wonderfully, the pups had also helped Jongdae realise that there was nothing wrong with him. It was amazing just how nonjudgmental children could be, not having been corrupted by the cruelty of the world.  

 

Looking at all of the pups running around made him want some or his own. Jongdae wasn’t quite ready yet but he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before he and Yixing had their own little human being to love and spoil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were to welcome Yuna, Taeyong and Chenle less than a year later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. How have you all been? I'm happy to say, although it has been longer then I had intended, that this story is officially finished. I honestly didn't think it would take me over a month to get this out but it did and I'm sorry but here it finally is. To be honest, most of this has been written in the last two weeks. I've been caught up in Uni and the new drabble series which I have started and am thoroughly enjoying. Feel free to check it out *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ;) I want to thank you all for being patient with me and supporting this story, whether it had been from the beginning of later on, or even as I post this last chapter. What do you guys think? I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Any questions? Feel free to ask, I'll definitely answer them :)
> 
> I probably won't be posting any long fics for a couple of months (until June or July) but I will still be working on and posting the drabbles and maybe some other one shots if I find the time. I've had the idea of doing a song fic and have been thinking about it the last couple of days so I might actually write it. I haven't written one before but I want to give it a go.
> 
> Again I want to thank everybody to reading, commenting and giving kudos to this story. It really means a lot. Adios my lovelys~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just another fic by me. To be honest this wasn't the fic that I was supposed to be uploading. It was actually another one but I got to the second chapter and had a little mind blank. Like, I know exactly what I want but it just won't turn out the way I want it. I'm not giving up on it but I am going to give it a little break. 
> 
> Now for this one what do you guys think? How is it so far? There's also a little something which I hinted at in this chapter, I wonder if any of you will figure it out. Now let me tell you, unlike my other stories this one doesn't have an upload schedule. When I finish a chapter, I'll upload it but I have no idea how long it will take to complete a chapter. I have work and I'm trying my best to hang out with friends before I go back to Uni.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I went Boxing Day shopping today and I happened to discover a Skechers shoe store a my major shopping centre and they were selling the shoes that EXO were advertising. I just had to laugh when I saw it.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
